mcflyspainfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Danny Jones
Daniel Alan David Jones, más conocido como Danny Jones, nació el 12 de marzo de 1986 en Bolton, una pequeña localidad situada cerca de Manchester. Allí estudió en el Thornleigh Salesian College, donde, además, aprendió música. Toca la guitarra, el piano, la harmónica, el ukelele y el bajo. Es uno de los vocalistas y guitarristas del grupo británico McFLY, junto a Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter y Harry Judd.thumb|Daniel Alan David Jones Familia Danny es hijo de Katherine y Alan Jones, y hermano de Victoria Jones. Cuando McFLY sacó su primer disco, Room on the 3rd floor, su padre abandonó a la familia. Es por eso que no aparece en los agradecimientos del segundo disco de la banda, Wonderland. Junto a su hermana Vicky escribieron la canción Don't know why, dedicada a Alan. Además de Vicky, Danny tiene un perro llamado Brucey y otro llamado Ralphie, a los que quiere como si de sus hijos se tratase. Personal Danny tiene en la banda el apodo de "Ratleg" y "Ladies' man", debido a su éxito entre el sexo femenino. Mide 1.80 metros, tiene el pelo rizado -aunque en los primeros años de la banda solía alisárselo-, ojos azules y su seña de identidad son las pecas que surcan su cuerpo. Aunque en más de una ocasión Danny ha confesado que, si pudiese, las haría desaparecer todas. Se describe a sí mismo como despreocupado y algo patoso; durante el DVD de Wonderland, Danny apunta que el mejor invento de la historia sería un aparatito que te avisase de los obstáculos al caminar, y que se tropieza con casi todo. Su película favorita es "E.T. El extraterrestre", y su actor favorito, Adam Sandler. Respecto a sus gustos musicales, destacan The Who, Oasis y su mayor ídolo: Bruce Springsteen. No en vano, sus canciones favoritas son Born in the USA ''y ''Born to run, ambas del Boss. Si Danny no hubiese entrado en McFLY habría sido conductor de polícia tan sólo "para poner las luces e ir rápido por las calles". thumb|left|150px|Danny actuando en el V Festival de Weston Park en 2009 McFLY Danny entró en McFLY en 2003. Conoció a Tom Fletcher en una audición que el pecoso estaba haciendo para la boyband V, donde tocó el tema Bittersweet Symphony, de The Verve. Tom, que estaba grabando las audiciones para la discográfica Island Records, en seguida se fijó en él y, como estaba buscando gente para formar un grupo apadrinados por James Bourne, de Busted, se puso en contacto con Danny. Al tener ambos tanto en común, empezaron a componer con James. Posteriormente, Danny y Tom fueron a vivir dos meses al hotel InterContinental de Londres, donde, en una habitación de la tercera planta, compusieron su single Room on the third floor, ya que no había demasiado que hacer. Más tarde se les unieron Dougie Poynter y Harry Judd completando la formación del grupo, atendiendo a unas audiciones a través de un anuncio en la revista NME. Apariciones en cine y televisión Danny ha colaborado, junto al resto del grupo, en la industria cinematográfica de dos maneras: la primera, haciendo una aparición en la película de Lindsay Lohan y Chris Pine Devuélveme mi suerte (Just my luck) ''interpretándose a sí mismo. La segunda, poniendo voz al tema principal de la película de Ben Stiller ''Noche en el museo; el tema Friday night, extraído de su tercer disco, Motion in the Ocean, fue la canción elegida. Además, ha participado con sus compañeros en algunos episodios de series británicas como Casuality, Hollyoaks o Doctor Who, e internacionales, como la brasileña Casseta e Planeta. También participó en dos "realities"; el primero de ellos perteneciente a las series Ghost Hunting, donde junto a McFLY paseó por los emplazamientos más embrujados del país. El segundo, durante el año 2010 y sin sus compañeros, fue para el reality operístico Popstar to Operastar, donde aguantó cuatro semanas. En solitario, Danny ha aparecido en el concurso All star Family Fortunes, junto a su hermana, madre, tía y primo, donde perdió, y cuando contaba con 14 años, participó en Step to the stars, un concurso a lo "Lluvia de estrellas". Tocó con su antigua banda, donde su hermana Vicky era la voz principal, YK2, cantando Thank You ''de Alanis Morisette y quedando en segundo lugar. Más recientemente, ha participado junto al grupo en su propio reality, llamado "McFLY on the Wall". Premios *''Smash Hits Awards 2004: Most Fanciable Man (Más Atractivo) *''Smash Hits Awards 2005'': Most Kissable Man (Hombre al que me gustaría besar) *''Smash Hits Awards 2005'': Best Hair (Mejor Cabello) *''Nickelodeon Choice Awards 2007: '''Best male singer '(Mejor cantante masculino) Categoría:Miembros